1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an eraser for erasing the markings from a marker, and more particularly, to an eraser for erasing the ink from a dry erase marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the use of dry erase markers has become increasingly more popular. Most dry erase markers are designed for use on relatively non-porous writing surfaces, such as plastic, mylar, films, porcelain or porcelain-like surfaces and other similar types of surfaces. A very common term used for boards and walls having these types of surfaces is a "whiteboard." For these whiteboards, many types of markers are used for writing thereon. Typically, whiteboard markers have a particular formulation that substantially prevents the ink from permanently adhering to the non-porous writing surface. This ink dries on the surface of the whiteboard leaving a thin film. Previously, the materials used in erasers for erasing the dried ink of a dry erase marker have been similar to conventional chalkboard erasers. The dried film is relatively easily erased with a variety of materials or devices, but most commonly with an eraser made of bristles (many different known types of materials can be used for the bristles), felt, cloth or even the user's finger.
Traditionally, one of the main problems with known erasers is that the eraser is always manufactured separate from the marker itself. As a result, very often the eraser is difficult to locate because it has been carried away or misplaced. Thus, the marker is not available for erasing at the writing surface by the user. In the past, the erasers have also been made of a thread or cloth-like material. These types of erasers commonly create dry erase dust that becomes airborne when shaken or pounded against the writing surface. Additionally, the marker dust can often not be completely removed from the eraser, thus making the erasing process quite messy.
Despite the long time presence of these and other problems with traditional markers, there has been very little development of this type of product. Further there remains a need for an improved dry erase marker that overcomes the above problems.